


Cat Ears and Sharp Canines

by etherealyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animal Shelter, M/M, This is just adorable, and they are very awkward lol, but he loves cats, jeno is allergic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealyou/pseuds/etherealyou
Summary: “Are you okay?” the boy tilts his head a little, looking at him concerned. The movement shifts his blonde bangs, revealing a bit of his forehead.Yep, definitely the allergy.





	Cat Ears and Sharp Canines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is very self-indulgent and kinda inspired from my experience as a volunteer on an adaption night. There was this dude who wanted to adopt a dog but he was allergic to it and it was so soft (cries).  
> also, this is definitely unbeta-ed if you can't tell, and i'm very very sleep-deprived
> 
> anyways, here's Jeno being a fumbling mess and Renjun just being himself. Gotta love noren. ALL HAIL NOREN NATION!

“You’re an idiot.” Donghyuck says as he sips his slushie and winces at the brain freeze.

The other male blinks his watery eyes furiously, petting a sleeping cat with one hand while leaning his body away at the same time. How soft. Jeno wants to cry. Like, because of how cute and soft the calico is and his allergy that is obviously starting to make an appearance.

“Oh god why is this worse than before.” the older sniffs, putting his mask back.

“I don’t know, man. It’s almost seems like we’re in a room full of cats?”

Donghyuck’s sass is never appreciated but he’s used to it by now. He just gives him the stink eyes as the other boy makes his way to see another cat. He doesn’t know when his cat obsession had started, but as long as he can remember, he had always loved those creatures. His parents used to have cats. However, they had to put the cat away for adoption when he was five. Little Jeno would always have runny nose and red eyes when Dal would get too close to him. He had tried everything to be able to hold cats normally. His parents even agreed to him getting shots to prevent allergic reactions but it just didn’t work. So he’s stuck with this: in pain, but happy.

He looks around at the cats in the office. Some are sleeping soundly in their cages; some are playing with the other visitors. The boy is debating whether he should pet another cat and endure a little more or just walk around and gush at every individual feline.

“Hello.” His debate is cut off by a soft voice from his left.

Jeno whips his head so fast he feels his joint pops.

There stands a boy, shorter than him and very very cute. What takes his breath away is when he notices that the boy is wearing cat ears headband. He’s blaming his allergy when a simple task of breathing becoming a problem. His first instinct after spacing off for what it seems like a solid eternity is to look for Donghyuck, who is nowhere to be found.

“Are you okay?” the boy tilts his head a little, looking at him concerned. The movement shifts his blonde bangs, revealing a bit of his forehead.

_Yep, definitely the allergy._

“Uh.. yes? Yes I’m okay?”

“You don’t sound so sure, though.”

Yeah, he’s not okay. Oh my god he must be looking so horrible right now with red eyes and runny nose.

“Well, I- I might be a little bit allergic… to cats.”

The shorter frowns. “Do you want to get out of here? We have medicine in the infirmary.”

This boy in front of him sounds and looks so worried that Jeno feels bad. He just nods weakly and follows the boy deeper into the office. Jeno trails quietly behind him while sniffing occasionally, staring at the white cat ears on the boy’s head along with the way his hair flops with every step.

“Did you know you’re allergic to cats before you came here?” The boy glances back at him, eyebrows raised.

“Ye- yeah I did. I’ve been allergic my whole life.” He chokes out. He squint his eyes at the harsh fluorescent lights as they arrive at the infirmary. The boy softly pushes his shoulder to sit on the bed before rummaging through a cabinet.

“And you still came here and even touch them?” now the boy is just teasing him, eyes glinting with amusement.

Jeno shrugs weakly. “I just really like them.” He mumbles, “It’s usually not this bad, though.”

The boy pulls a chair next to the bed and sits down, a small smile still adorning his lips. “Okay we only have this nasal spray and antihistamines. Which one do you usually have?”

Oh god. He usually has the nasal spray. It works the fastest according to experience. The thing is, you have to stick that nozzle up your nose and it won’t look pretty. _So it’s between me dying or looking like an idiot in front of a cute boy. Why do this happen to me._

“Um… uh, the spray one.” He sighs, defeated. He’s not gonna die tonight.

Allergy: 1, Jeno: 0

The boy takes the spray out of the box and look up at him expectantly. Jeno just raises his eyebrows and blinks.

“Well? Can you do this yourself of do you want me to help you?”

“I can- I can do it myself, thanks.” He bows a little as the boy hands him the small bottle. He starts to unscrew the cap and brings the bottle to his nose but it seems like something’s strange.

“Uh.. I think you should remove your mask first?” the boy definitely trying his hardest to sound nice but Jeno indeed is an idiot. How could he forget that he has been wearing a freaking mask this whole time? He blushes hard.

He blushes harder thinking about his runny nose behind the mask. _Definitely unattractive_. The cute boy is about to see a mess. Jeno wishes he could just disappear.

“Ha ha ha I’m an idiot.” He sounds like a robot. The boy in front of him rubs his nape and chuckles awkwardly. “I’m sorry you’re about to witness something traumatic.”

“Well, allergies aren’t supposed to be pretty.” the smaller smiles sympathetically, handing him a box of tissue and stands up to put a trashcan next to Jeno’s feet.

Jeno sighs, slowly pulling his mask away and quickly pressing tissues on his nose. He’s looking everywhere but the boy standing in front of him. He realizes he has to blow his nose. God.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbles. “C- can you maybe look away?” he pleads sadly. The boy in front of him nods, understanding and opt to look for something else in the cabinet.

After he’s sure the other can’t see him, he blows his nose, wincing at the sound. He blows his nose a couple times more and throws the tissues into the trashcan. Then he sprays the medicine into each of his nostrils, inhaling slowly.

“I’m done.” He sniffs. The blonde turns and proceed to sit on the chair again.

“How do you feel?”

“Already way better.” He nods. He doesn’t miss the boy’s big smile, showing his sharp canines and all. _Oh my god he is a cat._

“Excuse me?”

“Did I say it out loud?” Jeno covers his mouth with his palm, completely mortified. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” The boy waves his hand in front of him. Grinning again. “You think I look like a cat?”

If his cheeks are red, then it’s still the allergy, he convinces himself.

“I mean, your- your headband. It’s very… cute.” Okay Jeno is fully aware that he is awkward in any sort of social interactions. But whenever it includes interacting with people he finds attractive, the awkwardness doubles up. It’s a curse.

The boy’s hand reaches up to one ear and rubs it between his fingers. “Oh, uhm.” Jeno swear he saw a tint of pink on the boy’s pale cheeks. “Yeah, they made all the volunteers wear these ears. I’m glad you like it, though.” He says softly.

Okay. Jeno ‘s about to shed a tear from how soft the boy is. “Wait, you’re a volunteer here?”

The boy smiles at him, “Yeah, I’ve been volunteering for a year. I rarely get to help, though. University work is a bit overwhelming this past year. So I come whenever I can. Like today.”

“I’m glad you come today.” Oh wow Donghyuck would be proud of him.

The boy’s eyes rounded, a little surprised. “Oh.. I’m also happy that you come.” A shy smile adorning his lips, and as if he realizes something, he follows up with “Not that I’m happy about your allergy, though. It’s very uh, very bad.”

After that, they get quiet: Jeno just playing with the bottle of the spray and the other just fiddling with his sleeves. That, before he hears the boy gasps.

“Oh my god, I haven’t introduced myself, haven’t I?” the boy looks so flustered it’s adorable, “I’m Renjun.”

 _Renjun. Renjun. Renjun_. “I’m Jeno.” He smiles, “Wait, which University you go to again?”

“Uh, SNU. You don’t say..”

“I also go there, wow. Electrical Engineering major.” _Is this what people call soul mates?_

“Ugh, of course you are.” Renjun scoffs with a small smile.

“Hey what does that suppose to mean?” he fakes being offended. “Let me guess, you’re a literature student?” He must be a literature student. He looks like someone who read a lot. Jeno can imagine him huddled on a sofa with a novel in hand. _Ugh cute._

“I mean, you’re close? The faculty of psychology is right next to literature. I’ll give you that.”

Okay Jeno can totally imagine Renjun consoling someone. His voice is soft and soothing and he looks really welcoming. _God, Renjun is amazing_.

“Wow, can you read my mind?” he sits straighter, giddy. Wide smile plastered on his face.

“Oh my god you are the worst kind. We don’t read people’s mind.” The blonde male flicks his knee. Jeno whines, rubbing the area as if it hurts (it doesn’t).

He is about to say something else before the boy cuts him, ”And no, I’m not gonna give you a free therapy session.”

“Did you just read my mind?!” The black haired male gasps.

“I guess I did.” Renjun giggles, which makes Jeno giggles.

The laughter dies down after a few seconds. Both of them took a deep breath.

“Who would’ve thought me risking my life for cats will get me here?”

“Here, as in giggling with a stranger in an infirmary?” Renjun squints at him, eyes crinkling with joy.

“A really cute stranger with cat ears,” Jeno half-whispers, sneaking a shy glance at the other boy. When he notices Renjun’s not smiling anymore, he realized he’s ruined this.

“Wait, I’m so sorry. Do you have a boyfriend or something? Oh god I’m just- should I go?” he is about to stand up when Renjun speaks.

“No! I mean, I don’t have a boyfriend, or something..” Jeno blinks and sits down again, “I think you’re interesting. Maybe we shouldn’t be strangers.” The blonde looks up at him, eyes hopeful.

“Oh, wow. Um.” Wow, Lee Jeno, very eloquent. “Okay. Do you want to grab coffee sometimes? Or do you not drink coffee? It’s okay, it can be smoothie or some-“

“Tea will be great.” Renjun’s fully smiling now, “And maybe you can come over sometimes and meet my cats? They’re Siberian and Russian Blue and they’re supposed to be hypoallergenic.”

Jeno is so sure he’s in love.

“Oh my god yes. Why does your cats make it seems like I’m about to meet your parents, though?” he mumbles.

“Woah. Not too fast there, tiger.” Renjun chuckles.

 

-

 

“God damn it. I can’t believe you went dying, ditched me, and scored a date while looking like a crack-addict mr. potatohead with that red nose.” Donghyuck grumbles as he puts his seatbelt on.

 

“I’m just too gorgeous for this world, I guess.” Jeno smiles sweetly, “And you were the one who ditched me, okay? What if I had died today, Hyuck? You wouldn’t have been there. And the last thing you said to me would’ve been sarcasm. What a shame.” He shakes his head, feigning disappointment.

 

“An elderly couple wouldn’t suhut up about their twelve cats. I was a hostage. You should’ve saved me. Whatever.” He huffs, “That guy must’ve been high or as lame as you to have agreed to go on a date with you.”

 

“Hey Renjun is the cutest most adorable human being ever. Shut your filthy mouth up.” Jeno clutches his phone to his chest.

 

“Truly disgusting.”

 

Jeno can’t wait for Friday to come, where he’ll meet Renjun and his cats.

 

He falls asleep that night dreaming about a boy with cat ears and sharp canines.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeno having three cats despite being allergic of them is what keeps me alive.  
> also, I have 15 cats myself if anyone's interested.


End file.
